Asta
Asta is an unknown entity that had once resided within the "World of the Inverse", a realm existing separate of the time-space axis within the Dimensional Gap, which was thought to be impossible to reach, even for incredibly powerful beings such as Ophis or Great Red - or they could enter it, but simply refused to do so for some unknown reason. Appearance Asta possesses an androgynous and beautiful appearance, though it leans more-so towards feminine, however, in truth, Asta is neither sexes and is similar to that of Ophis, who possesses no gender, but can change its appearance. It has pink hair which frames its face, with the bangs falling down to its eyes, with the middle bangs going between, that is tied into a long ponytail with multiple braids. Asta also sports a white streak going across its hair on the left and violet eyes when in its regular form. Asta's casual appearance has it wearing a purple jacket which falls just short of its waist, that is opened up in the middle revealing a white and purple striped shirt that reveals the belly, with its hem being a dark purple. It wears a black skirt with a loose-hanging teal blue belt and black stockings, with purple and white shoots which are neatly tied. Asta's combat armaments consist of a white cape revealing the front, which is attached to the shoulders, that has white feathers adorned around the shoulders and back, with the inside of the cape being a crimson red. It wears mostly white and gold gauntlets and greaves, with an armor piece adorned around its waist, that has a black and gold horn on the right. It wears a copper breast plate with the picture of a lion on the front. When Asta assumes its "true" form, it appears as a black humanoid draconic figure of titanic proportions, with its overall size being similar to that of Great Red, being around that of one-hundred meters in height, with its barbed tail being above half that. It has a pair of great curved horns protruding from its head, with most of its body being covered in spikes and scales, with a pair of wings on the back, that possesses a wingspan of around one-hundred, or more, meters. In this form, Asta has glowing gold eyes which seem to peer down into the souls of those who gaze into those globes. When Asta gets serious, its eyes turn red, though it is unclear as to why this happens. Before Asta had met Great Red in the Dimensional Gap, it could best be described as a collection of black dust which created a "figure" which could not be seen, with white globes of light in the shape of eyes peering out from this darkness all around its body. This "form" of Asta's could be called its "Inverse" form, while being its true, actual form. Personality Asta can be described as "curiosity in human form", as it is incredibly optimistic and lacking in common sense. Showing such an excitement for knowledge of any kind, it is seen as a being without peer in potential. Asta could be likened to that of a child; with ignorance reigning forth, but a curiosity to quench this, it rushes forth in a wild and bizarre manner, with no sense for reason, and desires what is now or rather, the present. And as such, Asta decides everything in the moment, of what it is feeling in that time, no matter what may happen in the future due to its actions, it will take no heed to this, and simply do as it pleases. This came about due to being alone throughout the entirety of its existence, which affects Asta in such a way that it desires to live in the moment and only care for that moment. However, when Asta gets angered, it can be said that the world holds its breath as Asta's eyes glaze a red which can only describe the emotion of rage. At this time, more of Asta's power emerges forth from its body, which can cause lesser beings (such as humans who have no knowledge of the supernatural) to immediately drop dead within one-hundred meters of Asta. The more intense this anger, the wider the range that this phenomenon happens. And lastly, when Asta takes its "true" form, the only emotion it can exude, is that of destruction. When Asta takes this form, it has decided that whatever caused its transformation, must die - even if it has to destroy half the world in order to do so. With no sign of its previous curious and innocent personality, Asta only tramples forth, destroying everything in its path in order to complete its goal. History Asta's birth was similar to that of Ophis, who had been born from within the "Nothingness" of the Dimensional Gap. However, instead of it being the "Nothingness" of the Dimensional Gap, it was born within the "Void" of the space residing between the three worlds of Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld, and as such, Asta possesses the attribute of "void". However, its birth was not that simple. Instead of being brought into being within the Dimensional Gap, Asta had been given life within the World of the Inverse, otherwise known as the Inverse World, which is a realm lying within the Gap at its centre. Inaccessible to practically every being, the only beings likely to even be able to enter this realm, is Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa, however, the former two adamantly refuse to do so, while the later can't due to it being sealed and possibly mindless. Due to being brought up in such a realm, Asta's form had been twisted beyond recognition, and as such, its race cannot even be identified. After spending eternity within the Inverse, Asta had managed to break through the realm of imagination and into reality, where it soon came face-to-face with Great Red. Upon meeting the gigantic Dragon, Asta took a form similar to it, and yet not, by utilizing the "void" within its body. Through this mimicry, Asta would soon be recognized as a "False-God of Dragons" and as an equal to Great Red, due to the battle they had fought within the Gap, which generated shock-waves through each of the three worlds of Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. Though Asta's first thoughts were to fight the being before it, its excitement lied within the need to find out how strong it actually was, compared to the Dragon that it had first seen. Though Asta's reasoning had been lost with this transformation - which Asta pledged to itself to never take again unless it decided that it was the only course of action left - it had nearly defeated Great Red with its brute force alone, however, due to Asta losing its mind, Great Red was able to invade its conscious through its ability to descend into the thoughts of others, and defeat Asta that way. After awakening, Asta would quickly make friends with Great Red as the Dragon retold the fight to Asta (this was due to Asta losing its mind when transforming and as such, it possessed no memories of the fight, which was something that frightened Asta), which only served to excite the mysterious being even more. After learning of the Earth, Heaven, and Underworld, Asta would depart from the Dimensional Gap in order to learn of everything. However, before doing so, it used one of Great Red's broken talons to create a sword, so that it could always have a part of its first friend at its side. This was something Great Red found to be extremely morbid, but it did not say anything at this sight. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - Its strength is comparable to that of Great Red, however, this is only true when Asta takes its "true" form. In its "base" form (the form that possesses a figure similar to that of a human), Asta's strength is comparable to that of a High-class Devil, but when Asta becomes serious (its eyes turn red signifying this), its strength easily tops that of an Ultimate-class Devil. But, when you add on top its armament (Agartha) it can easily rip apart an Ultimate-class Devil even when fighting casually. Immense Durability - Asta possesses a durability that can put even the Phenex members to shame; due in tandem with its regenerative capabilities and its own ability to take hits extraordinarily well, it can said to be an existence that even a wielder of the True Longinus would find difficult to slay, even if Asta doesn't fight back. * Ultra-speed Regenerative Capabilities: Asta's regenerative abilities trump even that of the Phenex members and Great Red, to the point that the only way to actually kill Asta (which is assumed), is by completely obliterating its body. However, its regenerative ability does ''have a limit, but that limit can only be reached through fighting Great Red, Ophis, or Trihexa. It should be assumed that only beings on a similar level to Asta can actually defeat Asta. '''Immense Speed' - Asta possesses a certain level of speed that can even blitz the fastest of beings, to the point, that even in the form of a gigantic Dragon, Great Red lost sight of Asta numerous times in their battle - because of this, Asta's speed is implied to be much greater than Great Red, however, in its "true" form, it can be more easily tracked due to its large size. Immense Stamina - With the fighting capability to last for several days - or even weeks - through constant fighting, Asta boasts such an endurance that it's not even funny. Its fight with Great Red lasted three entire days and nights - a time, that while not overly long, could only be called amazing due to who Asta was fighting and where this battle was taking place. Immense Magic Power - Though possessing little to no knowledge of the magical arts, Asta is able to perform magical feats that High-class Magicians would kill for the ability to do so. Without intending it, Asta could potentially become the strongest Magician if it were to study seriously for a month. However, due to Asta's curiosity towards all things, while this may happen, more likely than not, Asta's attention will wane as it focuses on something completely different, thus, leaving its studies not even half way finished. Unknown Physiology - As Asta was born from the "Void" of the Dimensional Gap, but ending up in the "World of the Inverse" and thus being "raised" there, Asta's specific race is questionable at best. Whether Asta is a "God" or a "Dragon" could be heavily debated, however, Asta possesses no adverse affect to being attacked with weapons or abilities that possess "Dragon-Slaying" capabilities, and as such, Asta being a Dragon (or at least possessing their weakness) is incorrect. Unknown Potential - Asta's learning speed is immense; to the point that Great Red was surprised by the being that he had fought at the beginning of their fight and the being at the end - it was as if they were two different entities, even if Asta was fighting without possession of his mind. "If Asta fought without losing control of its sense, how much stronger would it have gotten due to its ability to adapt?" It can be said that the strength comparison towards the "beginning of the fight" Asta versus the "ending of the fight" Asta is like day and night. Amateur Swordsmanship - Asta has no prior experience in wielding the sword, thus it possesses no skill or ability in it. However, if Asta were to find a mentor to teach it a style of fighting, then Asta could easily become a master of the sword - however, as Asta possesses a curiosity greater than that of a cat's, it would immediately find a new target of attention and interest before completely mastering the sword. Void Manipulation - Due to Asta being born within the "Void" of the Dimensional Gap, it possesses the ability to create a form of "destruction" which completely annihilates at the molecular level, to the point of denying regenerative abilities or even magic that provides healing. It is a type of ability which possesses many different utility affects, such as destroying the distance between two points, or erasing a speck of sand from the beach - Asta possesses such a skill in it, that it can totally erase a curse attached to someone without their knowing. Inversion - Due to existing within the "World of the Inverse" Asta possesses the ability of "Inversion", allowing it to "invert" anything and everything, from direction, to gravity, the flow of water or electricity; Asta can make it opposite without question. However, using this ability seems to take a lot out of Asta, possibly due to its intricacies. * Asta has stated that the reason why it's difficult for it to use Inversion, is because it isn't the "World of the Inverse", thus creating hundreds of steps for Asta to go through to actually utilize the ability. This surmises that in the "World of the Inverse", Asta is able to utilize Inversion with little to no effort, but in a plane that is outside that realm, it becomes much more difficult to use. Mimicry - Asta displayed this ability to glorious use when it had first seen Great Red, thinking "I want to be that cool looking and fight such a large and powerful creature!" which had then triggered Asta's "evolution" into a large Dragon - though it cost Asta its sense of self, turning it into a creature of destruction and destruction only. However, Asta has shown to be able to use this ability to turn into other creatures, or only partially. As seen later, Asta was able to mimic the form of a human and can even sprout Dragon-like wings from its back in order to fly; though Asta does not need to do this in order to fly. Telepathy - As Great Red spoke to Asta after their battle, Asta unintentionally learned how to speak to Great Red using its mind. This is due in part to its adaptive and potential. Transmutation - As shown when Asta turned a talon of Great Red into the image of a sword with little to no difficultly. Though it is unknown how Asta had acquired this ability, it seems very proficient in its use. It is also how Asta gained its clothes and armor; by using a nail from its human form, it had created the clothing and later the armor. Flight - Asta has shown the ability to levitate in the air with no effort whatsoever, however, Asta can also grow Dragon-like wings and take flight that way. * Asta can also grow Angel wings, Fallen Angel wings, Devil wings, or any other type of "wings", even that of an insects', and fly. Equipment ' ' Agartha Also known as the "Hollow Talon of the Apocalypse" is a blade Asta personally created by using one of Great Red's talons. The entire creation process only took a mere moment; as if it was as natural to Asta as breathing. Though Great Red was impressed, he felt as if it was morbid for Asta to use part of his body for weaponry - for the sole reason of keeping part of its first friend with it at all times. Great Red felt that if it could, it would lug around his corpse if he had died. Due to being created from the talon of the Dragon of Dragons, it possesses an insane amount of power, which brings even Excalibur and Gram to shame, with a blade that is near impossible to break, and a sharpness that can cut through anything (if its not held back), Asta boasts a huge amount of power even when acting like a normal human-being. By channeling the power of Agartha into itself, Asta can use part of Great Red's power of "Dream Embodiment", and by doing so, it can descend into dreams or project dreams out into reality. Trivia *Asta's physical appearance and part of its personality is based off of Astolfo from TYPE-MOON and Fate/Apocrypha. **The same could be said of Agartha, as it was Astolfo's sword. **Asta's dragon form, which had been copied from Great Red's form, is Bahamut, from Shingeki no Bahamut. *The "World of the Inverse" is an inverted and flipped image of the paradise of Arthurian legends, Avalon, from TYPE-MOON, which exists in the Reverse Side of the World. **The name is in reference to the Reverse Side of the World. *Asta shares the number one spot of the "strongest beings in the world" with Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa. **However, due to nobody knowing of them, Asta and Trihexa aren't included in this list, even though they possess equal strength to Great Red and Ophis. *Agartha is in reference to a legendary kingdom which was said to be at the "core" of the Earth. It is related to the belief of a hollow Earth and it is a popular subject in esotericism. *It's a trap. Category:Fanon Characters